


Newly trained in healing

by SilverWolf96



Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of battle, Blood and Injury, Healing, Kissing, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Scars, nothing graphic really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Day 3 of SylvixWeek 2020.After a fight with some bandits, Felix is injured, and Sylvain gets to put his newly learned healing skills to use.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933399
Kudos: 24
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Newly trained in healing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of SylvixWeek 2020. Injuries/healing.  
> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

### Day 3: Newly trained in healing

The battle is over. It was not a large or particularly important one, just some bandits who had taken over some old fort. The group is gathering together after being spread out all over the place during the battle. 

Felix looks around, seeing all his classmates checking up on and looking after each other. The Professor is helping Ingrid calm down her Pegasus, so they can start handling the arrows in its wings. Mercedes and Annette are focusing their healing on an injured Dedue, who took some heavy blow meant for Dimitri, who’s currently fretting about, worrying for Dedue and likely blaming himself for him getting injured. Ashe is tending to the horses, and Sylvain is making his way over to Felix. 

He doesn’t look happy like the rest of the team, though. He looks worries, even a bit agitated, as he approaches Felix, who is sitting underneath a large three, preferring to have a moment to himself before going back to the rest of the rest of the group. As he starts getting up, he feels a sharp pain in his left side. 

Right, there was a reason he decided to stay put. Having a moment to himself before going back to the group and have Mercedes and Annette fawning over him and his injury. It’s not that bad, anyway. Well, at least he doesn’t think it’s that bad, as he hasn’t actually gotten the chance to look at it yet. 

He looks down at his side where the pain originates from. He can’t see much, since his clothes are in the way and the angle isn’t exactly the best, but he sees the large tear in his clothes, and the blood seeping through them, painting the ground beneath him red. It doesn’t really hurt much, and it doesn’t seem like it hit anything important. Just a lucky hit by one of the bandits. 

Sylvain must have noticed the blood and gotten concerned. He’s just about reaches Felix, eyes wide, hair even more messed up than usually, and with a small cut on his cheek, he’s already looking ready to start fussing over him. 

“I’m fine, so don’t look at me like that,” Felix tells the redhead before he has a chance to open his mouth. “I’m not bleeding to death or anything. Just taking a break before I have to get back to the rest of our entourage.”

He doesn’t have time to say anything else, before Sylvain is right there, kneeling in front of him, grabbing at the front of his shirt and tugging him into a kiss. The sudden movement cases sharp pain to shoot through his body, but he decides to ignore it in favour of grabbing at Sylvain’s hair and kissing him back as good as he can. 

“I saw them get in a hit on you,” Sylvain says as they finally break apart, looking Felix in the eyes. “I wasn’t able to get to you. I was worried.” His eyes are simmering with worry, pain and regret, and Felix has to look away to be able to continue a normal conversation. 

“Well, I’m fine, so you can stop looking at me like that,” Felix huffs, before starting to get up, suddenly feeling rather tired after the long day and kind of just wants to get some rest. However, Sylvain surprises him by grabbing his shoulders and using his height advantage to keep him down. 

“No way, you’re not going anywhere. Not until you let me have a look at that injury.” The firm look and squeeze on his shoulder makes Felix relent. 

Fine, if Sylvain really wants to take a look, he might as well indulge him, just a little this once. It’s not like it’ll hurt anyone, and he’ll get a bit of time alone with his boyfriend. The pain from the wound has diminished into a dull ache and moving around too much would do nothing but aggravate it, causing more pain than he’s really comfortable with. 

“Alright, fine, go ahead then,” he gives Sylvain his permission, and the other man is instantly tugging on his clothes to access the injury. 

“You still think it looks fine? That you don’t need any help with it?” Sylvain asks after looking at the injury for all of three seconds. 

When he looks down, he notices the wound is a long, jagged cut that goes from the side of his ribcage down to his hip. It’s still bleeding quite profusely, and there are bits of dirt and leaves in it, probably from the bandit’s dirty weapon. It’s likely to get infected if not treated soon.

“Well, it’s not that bad,” he says carefully, keeping his eyes on Sylvian. “Just needs to be cleaned up and fixed. Nothing too dangerous.” This clearly doesn’t satisfy the other man, as he levels a stare at him, before tugging of his gloves and puts his hands against Felix’s wound.

“Sometimes you’re just too stubborn,” he mutters. “Stay still.” Sylvain sounds unusually serious, brows furrowed, as he starts focusing his magic. “You’re lucky the Professor insisted I learn at least a bit of healing magic, or I’d be dragging you off to Mercedes and Annette right now.” 

Felix, unlike his father, never had the aptitude for healing magic. So he watches attentively as Sylvain uses his to heal up the wound. He’s obviously inexperienced, as it takes a while and he has to now and then pause the healing in order to refocus himself. 

Several minutes later, the wound is now closed, but not completely healed. A scar has now formed there instead. Sylvain drags one finger over it lightly while muttering something to himself. He then looks up at Felix with a small, apologetic smile. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. It was supposed to heal completely.” He scratches the back of his neck and looks to the side with an embarrassed look. “Guess I need some more training...”

A proper, trained healer would have fixed the wound in a shorter time and left no scar. Felix has experience with this, as his father is one. But he really doesn’t mind. A scar is just a scar, and it’s no big deal. He has plenty of them already, so one more won’t make a difference. 

The fact that Sylvain is the one who fixed it is a bigger deal. Despite what Sylvain says, Felix knows he agreed to learn healing is at least partially so he can take care of Felix when something like this happens.

He has said several times, while watching Felix train, that he’s thinking about taking up some healing so he can patch up Felix whenever he refuses to go to the infirmary. Which is pretty much all the time. Felix retaliated by saying maybe Sylvain should be learning it so he can patch himself up, since he avoids the infirmary just as much as he does. 

“Whatever,” Felix finally answers, shaking off the memories. They’re not important right now. “It’s just a scar. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

Getting the point that the conversation is now over, Sylvain gets up and finally allowing Felix to get up by offering him a hand and easily pulling him up. Felix, not very good with words, shows his thanks simply by squeezing Sylvain’s hand and pressing a short kiss to his lips. He then lets Sylvain lead the both of them back to the group, with the unspoken promise that they’ll be doing a bit more than that later tonight.


End file.
